


I will place my hand over | So that your heart has cover

by PaperWarriorQueen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Insectophilia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Predator/Prey, Scent Kink, Xenophilia, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWarriorQueen/pseuds/PaperWarriorQueen
Summary: -Well, look who got caught in my web – and here he was. Phil didn’t see him coming inside, so maybe he was here the whole time, hiding in his web, waiting for his prey to get caught in.- Schlatt, finally, help me, mate. I kinda flew here to hide from the storm, but you know – he laughed nervously, looking around the web. Schlatt was silent for a moment, before he came closer, grabbing Phil’s chin- And why should I help you, little butterfly? You got here by yourself, as a good prey – he smiled, lifting his chin up – So I think I have all right to eat you, hm?Arachnid!Schlatt caught Butterfly!Phil, what will they do? Fuck, obviously.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	I will place my hand over | So that your heart has cover

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I was watching VODs from their origin SMP, and the Father Fragrance scene hit me... specifically.  
> Also, I am a monster fucker.

To be fair, Phil had it coming. Flying alone on the night was not the safest idea. Flying alone in the night, when it was sure storm coming was the even worse idea. And the worst of it all was the idea to fly inside the first open window he saw at the moment lightning strikes. He flew inside fast, not really thinking about the consequences. He would apologize to the house owner later. But then he understood the mistake he did.

His wings were _stuck_ in the cobweb. All of the attic room, he was in, were covered in cobweb. It was Schlatt’s house, Phil understood. He didn’t even try to break free, understanding that the web was specifically made to catch insects, like _butterflies,_ so they can’t break free. Maybe, maybe Schlatt was home. They would talk and Phil will be let free, and they would laugh about it, _right?_ Something inside him, probably instincts, screamed that he’s in danger, he should try to break free, because _there is always a spider_.

-Well, look who got caught in my web – and here he was. Phil didn’t see him coming inside, so maybe he was here the whole time, hiding in his web, waiting for his _prey_ to get caught in.

\- Schlatt, finally, help me, mate. I kinda flew here to hide from the storm, but you know – he laughed nervously, looking around the web. Schlatt was silent for a moment, before he came closer, grabbing Phil’s chin

\- And why should I help you, little butterfly? You got here by yourself, as a good prey – he smiled, lifting his chin up – So I think I have all right to eat you, hm?

\- What? Look, it’s not funny, just help me out! – Phil started to panic because the _spider was here, he was trapped._ – Please, just let me go, Schlatt!

\- No. – he said firmly, leaning even closer – You don’t in place to make orders, little butterfly. You are at my complete mercy. Understand?

Phil froze. It was scary, very scary, but at the same time somewhat… arousing. And the words, the question that Schlatt asked – it was _asking for consent,_ he could say no and it would be over, but…

\- Yes… - he breathed out, closing his eyes and wriggling more, to get himself deeper. Schlatt smiled at it, taking the invitation. – Please, Schlatt…

Schlatt pushed his knee on Phil’s crotch, smiling at other’s reactions. He leaned to his neck, biting it lightly, asking permission to bite harder, to inject sweet poison inside. Phil breathed out and nodded. Schlatt huffed and bit harder, injecting aphrodisiac poison. Waves of heat and arousal started to spread down his body from bite marks, and Phil moaned loudly.

\- Such a good little butterfly, moaning for your captor. – Schlatt started kissing and biting his neck, leaving more marks, that would stay for a few days, letting everyone know what happened between these two. It would be a problem, to explain this, but it would be later. Not now

Schlatt pulled his hand under Phil’s kimono, pinching his nipple. Phil let out a sobbing moan, arching his back in the web. Schlatt smiled at this noise, playing with his nipple more active, trying to get more of this sound. He was pretty successful, torturing already intoxicated Phil with more pleasure. Phil didn’t even try to keep noises down, not thinking straight, his mouth open and face red. Schlatt laughed at his expression, biting his neck again, pouring more toxin. Phil sobbed, his body became number and hotter, too sensitive.

-Schlatt, please, please – he sobbed and whined, asking for more, more touches, more kisses, more attention

-Such a needy slut, aren’t you? – Schlatt pressed his knee to the other man’s crotch, making Phil let out a loud moan. – Really want to be eaten by a big bad spider, don’t you? You probably got in my web especially, to be my cute dinner? Hm?

-N-no… - Phil used the last drops of his consciousness and willpower to defend himself, but his trembling knees as red face didn’t help the case. Schlatt didn’t answer, just smiled, and started to slowly undress Phil. The web was getting in the way, not letting Schlatt take his kimono off. {hil groaned, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably, asking Schlatt to finally get over it and tear it apart. Schlatt, somehow, understood his request and impatiently tear his belt down, pulling his hand underneath Phl’s pants. Another hand was petting Phil’s chest and sides, sometimes leaving small scratches. Phil let out a needy moan, moving his hips to meet Schlatt’s hand.

-Small butterfly, you such a needy little treat. Do you want a big bad spider to eat you? – Schlatt grabbed Phil’s already a hard member and gave a small testing stroke, letting another moan out of his prey. Phil whined, nodding frantically. Schlatt started stroking his dick faster, catching other’s moans with sloppy kisses. 

After a few moments of making out and jerking Schlatt pulled away. Phil whined at a loss of touch, wriggling in the web. Schlatt tsked and started to unbutton his pants, pulling up his robe. Phil was impatiently staring at his crotch, being curious and impatient about what arachnid’s member would look like. Finally, Schlatt was over with his pants, letting his hard-on free. Apparently, it was ovipositor – long, very long, but quite thin. Phil gulped down, looking at it.

-Like what you see, hm? It will be really soon inside you, filling you with my eggs. – Schlatt grinned, slowly frotting it against Phil’s member. – DO you want it? Do you wanna be my little breeding sow?

Phil froze for a second, his last brain cell screaming that no, it’s a really, really bad idea, letting him put eggs inside him. But all other thoughts were thirsting over this idea, wanting to be filled, to be used. So, Phil made another awful decision and started humping over Schlatt, giving his consent.

Schlatt laughed at it, kissing Phil again. He let Elytrian hump him for a while, before slowly crawling up his web, placing his ovipositor in front of his face.

-Smell it, butterfly, smell, and then put your mouth to good use. -Phil nodded and press his nose to Schlatt’s crotch, inhaling the other’s strong musk. Probably it was a toxin in his blood speaking, but this smell was equally intoxicating for him right now, making his mouth open stupidly and drooling. -Say my name, darling, say it.

-S..Schlatt… - he tried to take his length in the mouth, bur Schlatt moved away, grinning

-No, no... what’s my name? What it is? – Phil whined at loss of scent, not really being able to put his thoughts together

-Father… Father Fragrance, please… - he sobbed, and Schlatt immediately pressed Phil’s nose into his crotch again. – T-thank you, thank you, Father Fragrance for your scent.

Phil slowly started to give kitten licks to the base of Schlatt’s ovipositor, whining and sobbing. Schlatt didn’t give him a lot of time, grabbing his hair and forcefully putting his length inside his mouth. Phil gasped, opening his eyes wide, choking at the base of it. Schlatt smiled but didn’t let Phil go, still keeping him by the hair. Phil closed his eyes, feeling tears appearing in the corners of his eyes, and inhaled Schlatt’s scent one more time.

-Good boy, smell it, while I will be using this throat of yours. – Schlatt gave Phil a few seconds to adjust and then started abusing his throat, with very fast and deep pounds. Phil was crying, choking at this length, not having enough air to breathe. Schlatt didn’t pay any attention to it, not slowing down for a while. He used Phil for quite a while, and then pulled away, to not finished too early.

Phil started coughing, gasping for air. Schlatt climbed back down, tearing Phil’s pants apart and pulling his legs up, bounding them to the web, having Phil on display, with legs pulled apart, not being able to move.

-Look at you, lying here, like a dish on a feast, waiting for me to eat you alive, to destroy you. – Schlatt licked his fingers, coating them in his thick, lube-like, salvia. When they were well-lubed, he out one inside Phil, slowly prepping him. The captured man let out a broken moan, feeling too much from fingers inside his oversensitive body.

-Father, Father please, please, I need more – Phil was shifting his hips, trying to get Schlat’s finger deeper. Schlatt slapped his asscheek, showing Phil a hungry, predatory smile

-No, bad boy. Don’t move, I will prep you thoroughly. – Schlatt smiled at Phil’s struggle – But don’t worry, you can cum as much as you want, but I will not stop before you would be filled to the brim with my eggs. Okay?

-Yes, yes, Father Fragrance – he closed his eyes, biting his lip. He was so needy from toxin, even such small stimulations making him desperate. Schlatt definitely loved the sight, adding a second finger inside, trying to get out of Phil another moan.

-Don’t keep your beautiful noises down, let all server hear you – he started scissoring Phil’s inside, fast and rough, just to break him. And it was successful, Phil finally moaned out loud, arching, as Schlatt brushed his fingers against his prostate – Oh, you liked when I touched you here? Do you like it?

-Yes, yes, more, please, Father – Phil wasn’t able to form a coherent thought, just begging for more attention, more stimulation. Schlatt laughed and added a third finger, leaning closer to him. Phil immediately buried his nose in Schlatt’s neck, smelling him, while another man was fingering him, stimulating his special spot with each thrust.

It wasn’t a lot of time before Phil arched back and came, with a broken moan. Schlatt pulled fingers away and grabbed his chin, kissing him hungrily, while lining himself up to his hips.

-Can you go for a while more? A little? – he asked softly and fondly.

\- Yes, breed me, Father, please. – Phil was completely ravished, but didn’t stop moving his hips, asking for more. Schlatt smiled and planted a small kiss on his forehead, before slowly trusting inside. Phil gasped, feeling his eyes tearing up from overstimulation. Schlatt suddenly became soft and affectionate, placing small kisses at his eyes, while slowly bottoming out.

-Good boy, such a good for me, breathe, butterfly, breathe, eggs are coming in. – Schlatt slowly draw circles around his belly – Soon it will be full, my darling.

Phil finally made a small nod, giving Schlatt permission to do his thing. He still was too overstimulated, but he didn’t care, he wants more, he wants _more_ inside of him. Schlatt smiled and kissed him again, starting to move his hips. Phil gasped, shutting his eyes harder.

-Tsk, tsk – Schlatt smiled, slowly drawing circles with his palm on others belly – Soon it will be so full with my eggs, so round and full for me, hm?

-Father… please… Fill me up, knock me up! – Phil creamed, arching more, to get the tip of the ovipositor brushed his prostate. Schlatt bit his neck once again, moving his hips very fast, to please himself before putting eggs down.

They spent a few minutes like this, overstimulated Phil sobbing and crying, and Schlatt railing him, biting his neck and chest. Finally, Schlatt groaned and bottomed out, putting his member even farther inside Phil, his ovipositor slowly filling him up with eggs.

Phil let broken moan, shaking and crying on the feeling of his insides being filled up. His belly solely rounded up from eggs, from the amount of them. It was a long moment, they both breathing heavily, slowly returning to their senses. Schlatt put his forehead on Phil’s chest, exhausted.

After few minutes all eggs were inside, and Schlatt finally pulls out his ovipositor. Phil breathed out, looking down at the bulge.

-Oh my God… - he laughed nervously, finally understanding the consequences – What did I think…

-You look really good like this – Schlatt laughed too and placed a small kiss on his belly button, slowly helping him out of the web. Phil’s legs were numb, he couldn’t even stand straight. He finally could move his wings around, stretching his muscles. Schlatt pick him up, with a great effort, trying not to fall down from other’s weight

-Aren’t butterflies supposed to be light? – Schlatt groaned, finally putting Phil on his bed

-Well, if someone wouldn’t fill me with like a few dozens of eggs, I would be lighter – he barked back, hiding his face into the pillow. Schlatt huffed something back and went to the kitchen, to bring Phil water and some snacks. But when he got back, Phil was fast asleep, taking up all the bed space. Schlatt groaned, but laid nearby, uncomfortably placing his legs on top of others.

* * *

Wilbur was a little bit worried – Phil wasn’t around since yesterday morning, and the last time someone saw him it was Ranboo, and Phil was going to fly around. And it was right before the storm. Of course, Wil was worried. He was going through his friends' houses, trying to find anything, until he finally got to Schlatt’s one. He fazed through the attic, uncomfortably looking at a piece of the ruined web – Schlatt definitely had a dinner yesterday, and Will did not want to think about it. He slowly fazed down to the bedroom, only to find the silhouette of two bodies sleeping on the bed

-Oh, shit, Shlatt, I'm so sorry, I didn’t know you had someone over… - he started mumbling, ashamed. One of the figures shifted and asked in a very familiar, sleepy tone

-Wil? What are you doing here?

Phantom didn’t answer, just very, very quickly fazing away. Yeap, Phil was fine and Wilbur did not want to think about implications. 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I ashamed? No, not really. Should I be? Yes, definitely.


End file.
